


thunderbolts and lightning very very frightning

by luthorthemyscira



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorthemyscira/pseuds/luthorthemyscira





	thunderbolts and lightning very very frightning

Park Sooyoung had always been seen as a strong person. She was the eldest in a family with three daughters, she was tall and had a high confidence in herself. Sooyoung had always been seen as a strong person but why did she feel so small and little right now? Why did the lightning and thunder outside make her feel like she wanted to hide under the covers in her bed? Sooyoung wiped the tears that were slowly falling down her face. She was confident and strong, she shouldn’t be afraid…  
Thunder strikes once again making Sooyoung let out a loud scream, the tears once again falls out of Sooyoung’s eyes. “Stop being afraid you big baby” Sooyoung tells herself…  
Seungwan unlocks the door to the dorm. She hadn’t planned to come home in the middle of the night. But time had seemed to fly away when she did her live and all of the sudden darkness had begun to surround her. Thunder once again strikes and Seungwan jumps in surprise. Not because of the thunder but because of the sound coming out of her younger bandmates room.  
Seungwan slowly opens the door to Sooyoung’s room…  
Are you okay? Seungwan ask’s…  
Yes. Sooyoung answers…  
But Seungwan can hear, hear the weakness in Sooyoung’s voice…  
Seungwan climbs into the bed and wrap her arms around the taller woman’s body. The height difference between the two women makes their position in bed look funny. But Seungwan doesn’t care about that all she cares about is making Sooyoung feel safe…  
\- Seungwannie you don’t have to do this…I will be fine. Sooyoung says…  
\- You can go back to your own room…

Seungwan has no idea why she does but she presses her lips towards the younger woman’s lips…they taste salty because of all the tears. 

\- Why did you do that? Sooyoung asks  
\- I needed you to shut up, I needed you to understand that it’s okay to lean against other people. Seungwan answers  
\- I didn’t want you to see me as weak. Sooyoung whispers quality.  
\- I love you Sooyoung and I love your confidence but it’s okay…okay to feel afraid sometimes…

Sooyoung might not be the strong person everyone made her seem to be, she also had her weaknesses and that was okay it didn’t make her weak. Seungwan her girlfriend made Sooyoung realize that…


End file.
